Quédate a mi lado
by Sybill T
Summary: Una orden oscura y un amor que se desencadenara mas allá de lo que cualquiera de los involucrados haya planeado. G&D, y romances cruzados. Volvi! Chap 4, UP. Dejen rr porfis!
1. Aprendiendo a confiar

Hola, ante todo quiero saludar a Flor Black que me ayudo publicar este fic, y a amsp14 y varnq de las cuales leí mis primeros fics y me inspiraron a probar por mi misma lo genial de esto. Ahora si, gracias a todos por entrar a mi fic, como sabrán ninguno de los personajes sobre los que leerán es de mi propiedad sino de J. K. Rowling y esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro. Espero que os guste y sea de su agrado.

Quédate a mi lado

Capitulo 1: Aprendiendo a confiar

Sobre la alfombra del altillo un cuerpo delgado y grácil recibe los rayos del sol. A Ginny le encanta esta hora, últimamente se ha tomado la costumbre de subir al altillo a estar sola – hay tanta agitación abajo que nadie lo nota demasiado - . En realidad no estaba sola, lo tenía a él, sus fotografías, sus cartas. No pasaba un solo día sin recibir esas cartas. Obviamente no llegaban al Nº 12 de Grinmauld Place sino a la madriguera y de ahí todo el correo de los Wesley volaba al cuartel general donde invariablemente era recibida por Ginny, y es que luego de recibida la primera carta no quiso que nadie se enterara. Era su secreto. El secreto de ambos.

"Debe ser por la edad" oyó que le decía Tonks a Hermione y la castaña respondía "Además es el año de las MHB, debe estar estudiando". Ahora, cada vez que le preguntaban repetía la frase dicha por Hermione.

Dejando que los demás creyeran eso, ella se iba cada tarde y saboreaba el contenido de las cartas, palabras llenas de ternura y dulzura. La primera la había sorprendido, nunca había creído que él, justo él tuviera esos sentimientos por ella. Y empezó a responder, no a la primera (pensó que era una de las bromas de Fred y George) pero a la semana, cuando recibió la primera fotografía – para la que indudablemente él había posado – supo que era real y le envió la primera respuesta, y ahora era un ir y venir de largos pergaminos.

Además de preguntarse si estaría haciendo bien, sentía una leve sensación de voluptuosidad, la sensación de estar haciendo algo prohibido.

Justamente estaba escribiendo y por eso no oyó entrar a su castaña amiga.

----------------------------------------------------------

Unos leves golpes lo sacaron de la nada grata correspondencia del ministro. Le llegaba a escribir varias veces al día, pero lo prefería así. Fudge no sabia como manejar las cosas. Su mente tan fértil en imaginar los complots de Dumbledore, se había quedado en blanco al ver a Lord Voldemort en el mismísimo atrio del Ministerio. Guardo con cuidado los pergaminos en uno de los múltiples cajones de su escritorio.

-Pase. Ah, Minerva, ¿que deseas?

-El señor Krum está esperando afuera, dice que usted le solicitó que se presentara aquí.

-Ah, si, si, el señor Krum. Hágalo pasar. Este chico. La señorita Granger decía que era buena persona. Pues él se sentía inclinado a creerle.

-Perrrmiso Prrrofesorrr Dumbledorrre.

-Pase señor Krum, siéntese. ¿Prefiere descansar? Tengo entendido que acaba de llegar a Inglaterra.

-En rrrealidad la currriosidad puede más que el cansancio. Tengo entendido que tuvo una rrrazón imporrrtante para convocarrrme.

-Pues si. Como se habrá enterado tenemos un… problema con los profesores de cierta materia…

-Defensa Contrra Las Arrrtes Oscurrras. Es la materia mas famosa de Hogwarrrts porrr la suerte que corrren los que se atreven a imparrrtirrrla.

-Bien, verá. Tengo información de cierta jovencita con la que mantiene correspondencia de que tiene usted buenas intenciones. Teniendo en cuenta el instituto al que ha asistido, donde tengo entendido que se imparten Las Artes Oscuras, y su carácter bien intencionado, me preguntaba si no querría hacerse cargo del curso de este año.

-Me parrrece que no ha pensado en cierrrtas dificultades.

-¿Cuáles, por ejemplo?

-Pues, en que los alumnos no me tomarrran en serrrio, soy apenas mas joven que algunos de ellos.

-Eso no es problema, ha habido profesores jóvenes, y de hecho este año no serias el único, compartirías el cargo (ya que pondremos doble carga horaria de esa materia) con una profesora joven y muy simpática- y dijo mas para si que para Krum- combinación con efectos fatales ahora que lo pienso- Miró al joven que tenia ante si- Continua.

-La fama. Yo he jugado por placerrr y porrr mi país perrro me han hecho tal publicidad que tuve que viajarrr encapuchado luego de la prrrimerrra conmoción que cause en el aerrropuerto interrrnacional. Los muggles que no rrreconocían en mí a nadie imporrrtante no entendían nada.

-Pues aquí no habrá muggles que no entiendan y ya tuvimos un profesor de mucha fama.

-Si lo se, un escrrritor de frrraudes que esta en San Mungo por el único hechizo que sabia hacerrr. El caso fue muy comentado.

-Entonces ya ves, ni juventud ni fama te servirán de negativa. Si no deseas ocupar el puesto lo entenderé.- Y como si ya estuviera solo agregó- Creo que tendré que decirle a la señorita Granger que su recomendación no acepto el cargo.

-No, si usted dice que nada de eso tiene imporrrtancia, entonces me harrre carrrgo de la materrria.

Entonces Dumbledore miró a Krum por encima de sus anteojos de media luna. Había risa en sus ojos.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hacia días que Hermione notaba las ausencias de su amiga. Ya sin deberes del colegio que hacer, la primera semana habían quedado listos, se aburría terriblemente. Por más que insistiera e participar en cuanta tarea hubiera en la casa, escribiera a Víktor y agotara los volúmenes de la biblioteca Black, lo que necesitaba era charlar con Ginny.

Si bien había ayudado a que nadie molestara a su amiga ella pensó que estaba estudiando demasiado. Los gemelos debían haberla asustado con respecto a las MHB como lo habían hecho con Ron.

-Señora Wesley, voy arriba a ver a Ginny. ¿Desea que le diga algo?

-Si cariño, dile que pregunta su madre si la volveré a ver fuera de los horarios de las comidas o piensa pasarse el resto de las vacaciones estudiando.- Y conjurando una bandeja con el servicio del té y bollos le dijo –y llévale esto, no hace bien estudiar con el estomago vacío.

-Gracias. Y le daré el mensaje de parte de toda la orden. Y ambas se sonrieron.

Subió las escaleras hasta el altillo y entro sin hacer ruido por las dudas estuviera estudiando algo realmente importante, pero entonces noto que Ginny estaba escribiendo y sintió curiosidad. Si bien su amiga era aplicada con el estudio nunca la había visto escribir ningún trabajo con tanta pasión. Miró sobre el hombro bañado de cabellos rojos y se sorprendió. Ginny escribía una carta cuyo encabezado decía: "amor mío". Los pensamientos se agolparon en la cabeza de la castaña. Ginny tenía un amor, ¿Y no le había contado? ¿O quizás seria de nuevo el ojiverde el motivo de su querer?

En eso, Ginny noto una sombra a su lado y se levanto sobresaltada derribando a Hermione y el servicio de té.

-¿Cuánto hace que estas ahí?

-Buenas tardes para ti también. ¿Cómo te va? Hermione le dirigió una mirada picara a su amiga.

-De veras, Hermione. ¿Hace mucho que estas aquí atrás?

-Bien, bien. No, no hace mucho. Pensé que estarías estudiando y no quise hacer ruido.- Y haciéndose la enojada le dijo- ¿Qué es eso de "amor mío" que no me has contado?

-No tendrías que haber leído eso- El enojo de la pelirroja era autentico.

-Está bien, solo quería ayudarte con el estudio. Me voy.- Y acordándose de la bandeja que llevaba en las manos a la cual había salvado de milagro en la caída la apoyo en un arcón diciendo- Esto lo manda tu madre y pregunta si te vera fuera de los horarios de las comidas, algo que, de hecho, nos preguntamos todos los de la casa. Adiós.

-Herm, no te vayas. Yo… no te puedo contar todo, pero diré lo que a mi respecta. Lamento no habértelo dicho.- Y tomándola de la mano con una sonrisa le dijo- Vamos, ven siéntate. Además aquí hay dos tazas. ¿Cómo se supone que yo use ambas?

Hermione estuvo tentada de seguir haciéndose la enojada, pero la curiosidad y la sonrisa de su amiga podían más.- Bien, serviré el té y me cuentas.

Y mientras la mayor de las amigas ordenaba tazas, platos, bollos y tetera, la menor se apresuraba a guardar cartas y fotografías en una vieja caja bajo llave.

Dándose vuelta, con el rostro tan rojo como sus cabellos, Ginny miró a Hermione a los ojos y sin más vueltas le dijo- Estoy carteándome con… un chico.- Y viendo que su amiga habría la boca para preguntarse apresuro a agregar- pero no puedo decirte quien es. Es nuestro secreto… jamás pensé que tuviera esos sentimientos conmigo, pero es cierto y él es tan, dulce Herm, tan tierno. Lo veré recién dentro de una semana en el Callejón Diagon y me ha dicho que desea decirme algo importante. Es todo lo que puedo decirte, al menos por ahora.

Hermione la miraba con una sonrisa, en una semana irían por Harry al Callejón Diagon,- Entonces. ¿No me puedes decir quien es, verdad?

-Así es.

-Eso quiere decir que lo conozco.

Ginny lo pensó un poco. Su amiga era muy inteligente. ¿Y si se daba cuenta? Pero entonces lo pensó mejor, conocían a todo un alumnado de Hogwarts.- Si lo conoces, asiste a Hogwarts.

-Entonces…- La sonrisa se intensificó.

-Entonces dejaras de preguntarme pues él me ha pedido no divulgarlo y ya bastante te he contado porque eres mi amiga.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero no duró mucho.

-Así que todas estas tardes te las has pasado aquí, escribiéndole, leyendo sus cartas y sin estudiar absolutamente nada. Este año tienes las…

-Si, las MHB y no me he olvidado. No eres la única que se preocupa por estudiar.

-Okay, pero entonces…- De pronto Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.- Sus cartas, ¿no estarán dirigidas aquí, verdad?

-Claro que no. Me llegan desde La Madriguera. Sabes que ni los de la orden escriben aquí. Ya. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo que?

-Pues, ¿Qué hay de tus amorrres?

-No me vengas tú también con eso. Ya bastante tengo con soportar a tu hermano: "¿Otrrra vez escrrribiendo?", "Envíale saludos a Vicky de mi parrrte".

-Y no crees que Ron podría estar, ¿cómo decirlo, ¿celoso?

-¿Celoso? ¿Como se te ocurre? Esta bien que admire a Víctor por ser un gran jugador de Quidditch, pero de ahí a celarlo porque me escribe a mi en lugar de a él.

Ginny no podía creerlo, ¿su amiga se estaba haciendo la tonta?- De veras que eres increíble, siendo tan inteligente a veces sales con cada cosa.

-Pero si tú dijiste…

-Celoso de ti Herm.

-De mi, ¿pero de que estas hablando?

-¿No has notado como te mira, el perfume que te regalo la navidad pasada, a mi no me dio un perfume ni a mamá tampoco, y…

-Ay, por Merlín, ahora que estas enamorada no se puede mantener una conversación coherente contigo.

Hermione levantó el servicio del té y yéndose dijo- Celoso de mi, si claro.

Ginny se quedó pensativa y sonriente. En realidad Hermione se veía tan sospechosa como Ron. Sería por su estado enamorado, pero ella veía amor hasta en el hecho de que Hermione se hubiera dejado ambas tazas en su fuga, porque eso, eso había sido una fuga.

----------------------------------------------------------

-Pensé que te gustaría vengarte de ellos- la voz se volvió siseante- de él. Después de todo es su culpa que tu padre este en poder del ministerio.

Draco tenía su propio punto de vista acerca de lo que había sucedido aquella noche en el Ministerio. Rápidamente escondió esos pensamientos en un rincón de su mente, Snape lo estaba entrenando en la oclumancia con mucho éxito. Desde que habían hablado de los propósitos y sobre todo de los sentimientos del rubio, Severus lo había tomado bajo su tutela, secretamente, excepto en la Orden donde nada escapaba a ciertas orejas muuuy flexibles. Estaba ante el Señor oscuro, el Señor de su padre, un jactancioso Malfoy con un amo al cual servir que lo manejaba a su antojo. Se reprendió a si mismo, con esos pensamientos lo único que lograría seria terminar muerto, no sin antes ser torturado, claro. Se concentro en el piso de piedra y puso su mente en blanco. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar libremente. Voldemort se estaba tomando demasiado trabajo en convencerlo. Tal como había dicho Severus, él, Draco se había ido transformando, en la cabeza de Voldemort, en una pieza vital de sus próximos planes.

-¿Y bien?

-No me agrada el costo.- Era lo mas cierto que había dicho hasta ahora.

Los ojos rojos se entrecerraron calculadores. – ¿A que te refieres?- La voz sonó amenazadora y Nagini rodeo los pies de Draco, pero él no tenia tiempo de prestarle atención. Centro todos sus pensamientos en sus muestras de desprecio para con los Wesley, muy especialmente para con Ginny, y entonces sintió el relámpago que atravesaba su mente. Sonrió brevemente, pero se apresuró a convertir su gesto de satisfacción en una sonrisa de desprecio.

-No quisiera tener nada que ver con ella. Será de sangre pura, pero tanto ella como su familia son escoria, les gusta juntarse con esa sangre sucia de Granger, son locos por los muggles y los protegen. Y además son amigos de ese lunático y toda su pandilla que buscan salvar al mundo y a Har…

-En esta guerra hay quienes hacen el sacrificio de frecuentarlos por el bien de la causa, como tu querido padrino y tutor el cual por lo visto no te ha enseñado a obedecerme como corresponde. Cuando Yo ordeno algo, esto se cumple sin cuestionamientos, Yo soy tu Señor así como lo soy de tu padre y me obedecerás. Todavía no conoces mi verdadero lado oscuro, hasta ahora he sido demasiado benevolente contigo, pero tus estupidos cuestionamientos, con los cuales me insultas queriendo poner tu mente por encima de la mía, me están cansando.- Los ojos le relampaguearon fieramente, aunque la mente de Voldemort se mantenía fría, siempre utilizaba esa clase de recursos para intimidar a los que le servían.

Entonces Draco imitando a su padre en su reverencia más servil, y entornando sus ojos grises dijo- Entonces obedeceré. Harry Potter pagara caro estos quince años que le ha robado.

Voldemort disfruto con lo que estaba contemplando. Este chico sería la llave para penetrar al círculo más cercano al estupido-que-vivió-de prestado-hasta-ahora. El circulo de sus amigos.

---------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic, así que no se si ha sido largo o corto. En el próximo chap, cosas que se aclaran y mas gente que entra en juego. Cualquier pregunta o sugerencia dirigirse al botoncito de los Reviews.


	2. Mucho en que pensar

Hola a todos! Pido mil disculpas por la demora, pero he tenido miles de cosas que se han interpuesto con la tarea de escribir. Me han alegrado mucho con sus reviews. Gracias en especial a **Sara Meliss, **quien me escribió el primer review. También quisiera aprovechar para recomendarles el fic: "Matrimonio por conveniencia" de **amsp14**, es un Snape-Tonks, ya se que va por el chap 37, pero está genial; y, con un titulo similar: "Matrimonio de conveniencia" de **varng**, un Snape-Herm muy bien llevado, aunque también les aviso que va por el chap 14, pero ambos valen la pena. Ahora si, al chap.

Capitulo 2: Mucho en que pensar

Snape andaba muy preocupado en esos días. Sus tareas se estaban volviendo tan múltiples que su mente ya parecía un Departamento de Misterios por triplicado. Esconder, hacerse el que esconde, mostrar pero que parezca que le desagrada. Tenía tantas cosas: escenas, pensamientos, sentimientos, planes, falsos planes, escenas creadas, todo guardado en tantos recovecos de su mente que solo con su gran fuerza de voluntad podía llevarlo a cabo. Y no cualquier fuerza de voluntad podía soportar la legeremancia del Señor Oscuro. Pero su preocupación más importante era lo que le estaba sucediendo a su protegido. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que casi se lleva la gárgola, a la que se dirigía, por delante.

-Plumas de azúcar- aunque la voz le sonara desganada, la gárgola se corrió a un lado y le permitió el paso a las escaleras que ascendían constantemente. Snape dio un paso y las escaleras lo condujeron frente a la puerta del director. Golpeó. La voz de Dumbledore le respondió- Pasa Severus.

----------------------------------------------

-Pero, Profesor, soy muy torpe y joven y…

-Vaya, parece que todo el mundo tiene muchas excusas cuando se trata de esta materia. Mira Nymphadora…

-Tonks si no le molesta.- La chica se mordió los labios con brusquedad al darse cuenta de la interrupción hecha a Dumbledore.- Disculpe. ¿Pero, ya ve a lo que me refiero? Soy tan torpe que ni siquiera puedo darme cuenta de no interrumpirlo cuando esta hablando y…- pero entonces se dio cuenta que seguía interrumpiendo y bruscamente se quedo callada.

-Tal como intentaba decirte, Tonks, tu torpeza no tiene gran importancia aquí, ya que solo eres torpe cuando se trata de trivialidades, pero te he visto en acción y no eres torpe y es ahí done necesitaras de todas tus habilidades para transmitir lo que sabes. Eres una gran Auror y creo que serás una gran profesora de Defensa, sabes que no podemos permitir que estos chicos salgan al mundo sin nociones de cómo defenderse. Además este año habrá doble carga horaria de esta materia, por las perdidas del año pasado- al ver la cara que ponía la presunta profesora se apresuro a añadir- pero no pongas esa cara de susto, también he asignado dos profesores.

-¿Y quién seria el otro?

-¿Puedo tomar eso como que aceptas el cargo?

-Por supuesto que si.

-Bien, el otro profesor es Víktor Krum.

-Krum. Pero, ¿y el quidditch?

Dumbledore sonrió picadamente – Le han gustado ciertos aspectos de Hogwarts y ha decidido tomarse un descanso. De todos modos le próxima copa no es hasta dentro de dos años.

-Oh, y…

En eso tocaron la puerta, y Dumbledore sabiendo quien era, no por adivinación, sino por el simple hecho de haberlo llamado, respondió- Pasa Severus.

Por la puerta entro el temido profesor con su consabido fru-fru de la toga detrás de él. Al ver a Tonks se quedó de piedra y le dijo al director- No sabía que estaba con alguien.

La chica lo miró con una expresión indefinida en los ojos, que en ese momento eran grises- Severus, ese alguien tiene nombre y ese nombre es Tonks.

-Tonks? Creí que tu nombre era Nymphadora.

-Sabes perfectamente que no utilizo ese nombre, solo a mi madre le pudo parecer un lindo nombre...

Flash Back

Tonks había llegado a la orden hecha un desastre. Se suponía que no había nadie, pero no. Allí estaba Snape. ¿Por qué tenias que verla así de horrible? Se sintió peor y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas. Ya era tarde para esconderse de esos ojos negros que la miraban con sorpresa.

-------------------------------------------

Snape había estado todo el día solo. Sabia que no habría nadie en la Orden y por eso había ido a descansar su mente allí. No estaba de humor para nadie y sin embargo, el hecho que Tonks entrara de algún modo lo reconfortaba, y este sentimiento lo sorprendía. Sabía que en cuanto ella girara la cabeza vería esa sonrisa con la que alegraba a todos y entonces los oscuros pensamientos que lo atormentaban lo abandonarían aunque más no fuera por un instante.

------------------------------------------

Pero la joven Auror no llegaba con su sonrisa habitual. Tenía el rostro bañado de lágrimas y temblaba de pies a cabeza. El cabello, los ojos, los labios, todo era blanco, absoluta y totalmente blanco.

Ella fue la primera en hablar.

-Perdón, yo…No pensé…Se suponía que no había nadie aquí y…- La voz se le quebró al igual que las piernas, y hubiera caído al piso de no ser porque Snape, rápido de reflejos, se había desplazado hasta su lado y la sostuvo por la cintura. La condujo suavemente al sillón y la depositó con cuidado.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte Nymphadora, no…- pero no pudo continuar. El llanto era ahora incontrolable, y Snape que no estaba acostumbrado a ser amable con nadie, mucho menos cálido, se desconcertó.- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Tranquilízate. Le dio a beber de un pequeño frasco y Tonks se sintió mucho mejor.

Al fin pudo hablar de nuevo- Yo… No se lo que me sucede, tan solo mírame. No soy nada.

Snape se sintió aliviado, la chica le había confirmado sus suposiciones y estaba seguro de saber lo que sucedía, y él sabia que hacer al respecto.

-Mira Nymphadora…

-No me llames así! Solo a mi madre le pudo parecer un lindo nombre. Encima que soy… bueno lo que se supone que soy, va y me pone ese nombre horrendo.

-A mi me gusta. No completo, claro, yo más bien te diría Nympha.

-Oh, claro. Porque soy tan delicada como ellas. Por favor Severus, soy más torpe que un gusarapo.

-No, no lo eres. Solo que te pones nerviosa y las cosas te salen mal.

-Entonces será por mi belleza. Por Merlín, ya basta.

-Eres bonita Tonks.

Tonks no podía creerlo, Snape estaba siendo amable, no solo eso, le estaba diciendo un cumplido. Por supuesto, que tonta era, él simplemente estaba consolando a una compañera de la orden. ¿Qué era lo que había estado a punto de pensar?

-¿Cuándo soy bonita? Si no tengo ningún aspecto propio. Cambio todo el tiempo. Hay que camuflarse: manden a Tonks, total para ella es fácil. Cambiar de aspecto a su antojo debe ser genial…

-Escucha Tonks, cállate y escúchame un instante. La crisis que estas pasando es muy normal en los metamorfomagos. Al cambiar continuamente tu aspecto has perdido el contacto con el que te es propio. Ahora bien, lo único que tienes que hacer cuando esto te sucede es respirar hondo y cerrar los ojos.- Sin darse cuenta, la tomó de la mano y ella, al sentir ese contacto tuvo un estremecimiento, pero trató de hacer lo que él le decía. Snape siguió hablando, ignorante de su propio gesto y de lo que este producía en Tonks. – No pienses en nada ni nadie, menos aun en ti misma. Solo pon tu mente en blanco y respira hondo.

Ella siguió sus indicaciones y él complacido pudo ver como el cabello, blanco y yermo, crecía, se ondulaba suavemente, tomaba cuerpo y pasaba del blanco a un cálido castaño, mientras su piel se sonrosaba y los labios se enrojecían.

-Abre los ojos lentamente.- Tonks los abrió y se encontró de frente con unas profundidades negras que la miraban atentamente. Snape respiró tranquilo, por fin encontraba una mirada, una inquietante mirada gris, en el rostro que tenia delante.

Nunca habían estado tan cerca, y a Tonks de pronto se le hizo muy notorio el contacto del cuerpo de Snape contra su cintura, ya que este se había sentado a su lado en el sillón donde la había recostado.

-Estás muy linda, te dije que eras bonita.- La vos de Snape sonaba ronca. Tonks se levanto de un salto para mirarse en el espejo que estaba sobre la chimenea, pero solo llego a dar un paso fuera del sillón y se quedó congelada de espaldas a Snape quien no entendía ni el repentino movimiento de la muchacha ni la quietud posterior.- ¿Te sientes bien? El tono de su voz había vuelto a ser el de siempre, frío y autoritario, pero ella no contestó. Al saltar había perdido el contacto, tanto visual como corporal, y esto la perturbaba. Lentamente se dirigió al espejo y observó su imagen, ahora era una castaña de ojos grises la que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo y esto le gustaba, se reconocía en esa imagen. La alegría y la espontaneidad propias de ella volvieron. Se sentía lo que veía, y todo gracias a:

-Severus! – El aludido se dio vuelta, pues se estaba yendo, y se la encontró a la chica en sus brazos, y ella con una sonrisa, lo abrazó, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y soltándolo, le dijo:

-¿Te ibas sin que te diera las gracias?- Él la miró sorprendido, hacia tanto tiempo que nadie le daba un beso, que para él era casi una sensación nueva, muy grata y desconcertante. Pero Tonks ya estaba bien y él ya había vuelto a ponerse su mascara de temible e imperturbable profesor, así que ese cálido gesto tuvo una fría acogida. Se desasió rápidamente del abrazo de la chica y sin una sola palabra mas se retiro del salón dejando a Tonks totalmente confundida y contrariada.

Fin del Flash Back

Snape le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia y se dirigió a Dumbledore- ¿Me llamabas Albus?

-Si, pasa. Solo estamos ultimando los detalles de la incorporación de Tonks al cuerpo de profesores, en un momento estaré contigo.- Dumbledore notó que entre esos dos sucedía algo- Bien, como ya has aceptado, lo que tendrías que hacer ahora es ir a reunirte con Víktor que te aguarda en el salón de clases para que se pongan de acuerdo.

-Bien. Hasta luego, Profesor…

-Llámame Albus.

-Bien. Hasta luego Albus, Severus.- Les dirigió una sonrisa a ambos y salió por donde momentos antes entrara Snape. Este se quedó mirando la puerta. De pronto se acordó de Dumbledore.- ¿Cómo se supone que compartirá la materia con Krum?

-Eso lo verán ellos, los he dejado en completa libertad para decidir como dictaran la materia.

-Usted sabe que no me refiero a eso. Cada salón solo tiene un despacho, y cada despacho tiene solo una habitación. ¿No pretenderá que duerman juntos, verdad?

-Claro que no! He habilitado otro salón, contiguo al original, pero ellos decidirán quien utilizará cada uno. Además tienen una sala que une ambos despachos pues tendrán que reunirse mucho para tener un solo criterio en el dictado de la materia.- El director miró suspicazmente al arisco profesor y tuvo una rara idea, no hubiera sido rara de tratarse de otra persona, pero tratándose de Snape…-Parece que te ha afectado mucho ver a Tonks aquí y lo que será de ella.

----------------------------------------

Draco andaba de mal en peor en esos días. Snape estaba siendo de gran ayuda, y aunque nunca pensó que lo admitiría, Dumbledore también. Era todo lo que Ginny le había dicho que era. Había encontrado los mejores consejos del parte del hombre al que había odiado por tanto tiempo solo porque su padre le había inculcado que así debía ser. Tantas cosas, tantos pensamientos solo porque su padre lo decía. Se había dado cuenta (todavía se daba cuenta) de cuantas cosas se había privado de pensar o de sentir por orden de su padre.

Realmente estaba preocupado por lo que podía sucederle a Ginny (y esto también había cambiado hacia tan poco tiempo, siempre preocupado solo por el mismo). No encontraba una salida, por más que Dumbledore dijera que la había, él no acertaba a comprenderla. Había costado convencerlos de que realmente había cambiado, y a ella también, eso le había dolido tanto y sin embargo la entendía, él también odiaba el Draco que había sido. Realmente amaba a esa pequeña. Pero ahora Voldemort ponía en peligro el amor que estaba surgiendo entre ellos dos, y mas allá de su comprensión, Dumbledore le decía que siguiera adelante. ¿Qué plan podía tener que los salvara, a ella, a él, al-idiota-que-vivió (todavía no se sacaba la costumbre de llamarlo así), al mundo mágico, y si, porque no, a los muggles.

Tomó las cartas de Ginny, siempre era agradable leerlas, sus palabras siempre lograban reconfortarlo. Primero, pergaminos y fotos que viajaban a escondidas, ahora, pasaban por el correo seguro de Dumbledore. Pero Draco estaba cansado de las fotografías, quería ver Ginny, acariciarla, nunca la había acariciado. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, ya era tarde. Estaban fuera del colegio. Y luego habían pasado días y mas días hasta que se atrevió a escribirle, luego de lo su padre no sabia como podía reaccionar, de hecho había esperado cualquier cosa menos la clase de contestación de ella. ¿Es que lo sorprendería siempre? Eso era otra de las características que lo atraían de la pelirroja, su capacidad de no quedarse en el pasado, como preferían hacer otros, otros que no confiaban en él y que seguramente no lo dejarían ni acercar. Cuanta razón tenían! Sin duda pensarían que estaba actuando por orden de Voldemort, y ahora Voldemort le ordenaba que conquistara a Ginny. La pregunta era: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ella?

-----------------------------------------------

Desde que Ginny le había dicho lo de Ron, Hermione no tenía paz. Se pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en lo que su amiga había mencionado, revisando cada fragmento de recuerdo que tenia a Ron como ingrediente. ¿Estaría el pelirrojo realmente interesado en ella? ¿Y ella, que sentía? Sintió el perfume que él le había regalado (desde entonces lo usaba siempre, ¿lo habría elegido él?) y pensó en la navidad pasada y su pensamiento se remonto a la navidad de cuarto año. Se había enojado con Ron, pero el enojo era por sus palabras acerca de las chicas lindas o feas, o por… No, no podía ser que le hubiera molestado que no la invitara, ¿o si? Víctor ya la había invitado y era más grande, serio, inteligente, quizás hasta apuesto, y sin embargo… Sin embargo, ¿que? Además , ahora que Víktor se estaba quedando en Hogwarts, le había propuesto que se vieran en el Callejón Diagon y… Seria mejor que se durmiera o terminaría pensando que estaba enamorada, pero, ¿de quien?

----------------------------------------------

Hacia tiempo que Ron observaba a Hermione enviar y recibir pergaminos que debían ser el terror de las lechuzas. Herm nunca había ocultado el nombre de su corresponsal: Víktor Krum. Por más que fuera su ídolo del quidditch, no veía que atractivo le encontraba su amiga. Realmente no entendía a las chicas. Su hermana era otro caso, por más que decía estudiar, él la había pescado cuando recibía la correspondencia una tarde y subía a encerrarse en el altillo. En fin, si hasta Luna lo había sorprendido con una carta, que a decir verdad no sabía bien como calificarla. Podía decirse que eso parecía… no, prefería no calificarla, así seguiría sin saber que responder. En fin, demasiados problemas tenía tratando de entender a Herm para preocuparse de su hermana y de la loca de su amiga. De su parte, él opto por no mentirse más. Ya sabía que estaba celoso de Hermione, pero no lo iba a admitir a nadie más. Su mente volvió al estúpido baile de navidad en el que se había ganado el odio de Padma Patil por estar pendiente de su, recién descubierta, atractiva amiga. Y cuándo ella le había dicho: "entonces la próxima vez invítame tu primero y no como último recurso", se le atraganto el "tienes razón" y ella se había ido sin más. En ese momento hubiera querido tener un giratiempo para invitarla antes que Krum. El mismo pensamiento lo atormentaba desde entonces: ella, ¿hubiera aceptado?

Se reprendió a si mismo. Ya basta! Dentro de unos días irían a buscar a Harry al Callejón Diagon y entonces podría charlar con él. Claro que las chicas lo acompañarían y… Lo estaba haciendo nuevamente, estaba pensando en ella. Seria mejor que se durmiera de una vez. Miró el reloj, quien le grito: Ya duérmete!

Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar, pero era inútil. Saber que ella estaba tan cerca no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto. La imagen de Hermione sonreía una y otra vez tras sus parpados cerrados.

-----------------------------------------

Bien, hasta aquí, el segundo chap. Me alargue un poco con respecto a Severus, pero sepan comprender, siento una gran debilidad por él. Cualquier preguntita o sugerencia, ya saben, al botoncito.


	3. Y ahora que!

**Bien, aquí estoy de regreso con la tercera parte. Espero que lo disfruten. A todos parece gustarles distintas partes del fic, así que realmente voy a seguir como lo tenía planeado, es decir, contando lo que le sucede a todos, y no solo a G-D, haciendo hincapié en ellos, claro. Gracias por sus reviews, al final contesto a cada uno. **

Capitulo 3:

-Ginny, si ya estás lista, baja por favor...- La voz de su madre le llegaba desde abajo. Error, solo consiguió que la Señora Black se pusiera a gritar tanto y tan fuerte que ya no se pudo oír a nadie mas.

-¿Ginny?-Ahora era la voz dubitativa Ron desde el otro lado de la puerta. -Si te vas a volver tan presumida como Percy porque te han nombrado prefecto… La puerta se abrió de golpe y una muy arreglada Ginny le dirigió una mirada de enojo.

-No me compares con Percy.

-Ginny, ¿por que estas tan arreglada? Por tu nombramiento o porque vamos a buscar a Har…

-Ya cállate! Ni lo uno ni lo otro. ¿Hace falta un motivo para estar arreglada?

-No, yo solo…

Hermione se acerco pisando de puntillas, -Chicos, por favor, estamos todos listos, solo faltan ustedes.

-Es Ginny que no termina de…

-Yo ya estoy lista, vamonos.

Bajaron la escalera, y tal como Herm dijera, Lupin y Molly miraban con cara de: ya era hora! La señora Weasley se les acercó en un movimiento envolvente- Vamos, apúrense. Hay que salir con cuidado y de una forma ordenada, -viendo a Ginny, le dirigió una sonrisa- Que bonita estas!

Salieron a la calle de a dos o tres, y Lupin saco la varita e hizo el alto. Hubo un estallido y el autobús noctámbulo se detuvo ante ellos con un chirrido de frenos y ruido de las camas deslizándose dentro. Molly se apresuro a contarlos a medida que subían.- Cinco boletos simples a Londres, el Caldero Chorreante, le dijo al Stan, una especie de botones del autobús. El autobús arranco con una sacudida. Pronto estuvieron en el bar y de ahí, en el Callejón Diagon. Hermione le dirigió una mirada pícara a su amiga, que estaba sumamente nerviosa. –Vamos a buscar a Harry?- Pregunto dirigiéndose tanto a Ginny como a Ron, quien ya estaba con la nariz contra el vidrio del local de Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch.

-Que, ah si, vamos.- La voz distraída de ambos lados la sorprendió. Esperaba que Ron estuviera distraído, pero Ginny? Se suponía que tenía que estar atenta a lo que sucedía con respecto a Harry ¿o no? Hermione, empezó a pensar que quizás se había equivocado, ya el año anterior Ginny había tenido un novio que no era el ojiverde.¿Y si ahora pasara lo mismo?

Divisaron a Harry en la terraza de la heladería de Florean Fortescue, los saludaba alegremente con una mano mientras sostenía un gran helado con la otra. Llegaron hasta arriba y ya se dirigían hacia él cuando chocaron con la persona que mas les desagradaba de todo Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. -¡Quítate Malfoy!- La voz de Ron sonó muy desagradable para Ginny. La mirada que el Slytherin les dedico fue muy extraña. Ron se desconcertó, ¿es que acaso no le iba a contestar? Draco llevaba dos enormes helados en las manos, parecía que hacia un gran esfuerzo por no contestar, dio media vuelta y se fue. Ginny se adelantó, saludo a Harry, le dijo que tenía cosas que comprar y se fue rápidamente. Hermione la vio miro como se alejaba y la suspicacia apareció en su cara, mientras Ron se alzaba de hombros y saludaba a Harry.

Ginny corrió un poco bajando las escaleras y se topó con Draco en el descanso que llevaba a los saloncitos internos. Se miraron, y rápidamente se metieron por la abertura hacia el último salón. Ginny cerró la puerta y se volvió. Sabía que estaba completamente roja. A Draco le encantó el sonrojo de la pelirroja. Le entregó un helado y le obsequió la primera sonrisa verdadera y sin desprecios que le dirigía en todos los años que se conocían. Ella miró con sorpresa el helado y luego, perdiéndose en esos ojos grises que la miraban atentamente, le devolvió la sonrisa. Draco se dedicó a admirar el hermoso par de ojos castaños que tenia ante si. **(N.A. Espero que alguien recuerde que en el segundo libro, Jo dice que los ojos de Ginny son castaños y no azules como parece creer todo el mundo por aquí). **Esta pelirroja lo estaba volviendo loco, suerte que no era muggle o su mente estallaría por los cambios radicales que se estaban operando en él a causa de ella.

Se miraron sin saber que decir. Era la situación más extraña en la que hubieran estado. Sentados cara a cara comenzaron a observarse mutuamente. ¿Seria posible que todo lo que se habían escrito en el verano fuera cierto? Ahora que estaban frente a frente, parecían tan raros los dos.

-Ginny, yo…- Se quedo callado. ¿Por donde empezar? Ella le tomó la mano y él cerró los ojos para dedicar toda su atención a esa primera caricia de su amada. ¡Claro, eso era! ¡Pero que tonto! Siempre ese orgullo estupido impidiéndole expresarse. Tomó la mano con que Ginny apretaba la suya y sin abrir los ojos se la llevó a los labios y le dió un suave beso. Abrió los ojos, Ginny notó que el orgullo Malfoy seguía allí, pero había también una suavidad, una nueva dulzura que ella nunca le había visto.

Comparó al dulce muchacho que tenia ante si, con el pedante rubio de antes. No, definitivamente Draco estaba cambiando muchísimo, se sintió alagada pensando que ella había contribuido a ello. Buscó algo que decirle a esos ojos que la miraban ávidamente, esperando una respuesta, no tuvo que buscar mucho, sus labios ya se despegaban para decirlo:- Draco, yo…- Pero no pudo seguir, la cara de Draco estaba muy pálida, mas que lo habitual, claro, y miraba por la ventana del saloncito hacia alguien justo detrás de Ginny…

-----------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí el tercer chap, que espero, les haya gustado.

Un mensaje para los que leen sin dejar reviews: tengan en cuenta que **escribo porque me gusta y publico por los reviews, **si no me dejan sus impresiones como se supone que siga, a la deriva? Disclaimer: (jaja) la frase en negrita es de una autora amiga, **Sara Meliss** de la cual de paso les recomiendo su fic **"Sirena"** que está genial.

Para los que si se han molestado en apretar el botoncito, aquí están sus respuestas:

**Doris:** Gracias por tus rr, espero que este capitulo te guste como dices que te han gustado los anteriores, o más, ja-ja. Así que compartimos las debilidades, y se que hay muchas por estos lados, es que con su misterio, y su misión tan peligrosa y… Ya. Ya salí del trance. Besos.

**Sara Meliss: **gracias por lo que me dices, pero es que el entorno hará mucha falta en esta historia, así que ya ves, tengo que poner que es lo que hacen y piensan los demás, aunque prometo (y ya empecé a cumplir en este) que me centrare mas en ellos G-D, de los que obviamente se trata este fic. Gracias por el rr.

**Ginebra-Waesley: **me alegro mucho de que te agraden las parejas que estoy armando. De veras te parece una pareja imposible Severus-Tonks? A mi me encanta, pienso que es lo que a Seavy le hace falta, pero ya se vera. Me encanta que hayas seguido leyendo a pesar de mi demora en actualizar, espero poder demorar menos de aquí en más. Gracias por tu rr.

**Morgana Riddle: **Gracias por lo que me dices. Que bueno que te parezca interesante, espero que siga siendo así. Si, las dudas se irán aclarando de a poquito, así que paciencia. Muchas gracias por tu rr, me encanta saber que tengo una nueva lectora por la cual actualizar.

Bien, como ven me encanta agradecer **rr**, ya que estos son los que **me dan animo para** **actualizar**, así que, que les cuesta apretar el pobre botoncito y escribir: me gusto, o no me gusto, mm?


	4. A que crees que juegas?

**Esta vez paso rápido al chap, por razones obvias. Al final, contestaciones de rr, los que tengan LOGIN, por nuevas disposiciones de ff.**

-Draco, yo… pero no pudo seguir, la cara de Draco estaba muy pálida, mas que lo habitual, claro, y miraba por la ventana del saloncito hacia alguien justo detrás de Ginny.

Capitulo 4: A que crees que juegas?

¿Como podía ser que no se hubieran dado cuenta de cerrar la estúpida cortina de la estúpida ventana?

-----------------------------

Ron no pudo dejar de notar la insistencia de Hermione por mirar el reloj. ¿Qué era lo que su amiga estaba esperando? Intentó tomarlo a chiste y le dirigió una sonrisa a la castaña- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Herm? No hace una hora que hemos llegado y ya debes haber mirado tu reloj unas 200 veces.

Harry los miró con curiosidad, había algo distinto en la forma de hablarse de sus amigos. ¿Sería que Ron al fin se habría atrevido a… No, era muy improbable.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza como saliendo de una especie de encantamiento, parecía aturdida, no podía evitar hallarle doble sentido a todo lo que Ron dijera desde la condenada charla con Ginny. Decidió decirle la verdad sin rodeos, de paso podría fijarse en como reaccionaba y… y a ella que le importaba como reaccionara!

-Quede en verme con Víktor. Así que me tendrán que disculpar que los deje, pero este… iremos a tomar un helado…

-Herm, estamos en la heladería.- Harry la miraba con verdadero asombro. ¿Para que le habría dicho eso? La chica le dirigió una mirada glacial.

-Claro que estamos en la heladería, pero… bueno… Víktor quiere charlar conmigo a solas y me citó en uno de los pequeños salones privados, ya saben, uno de esos sobre los que George nos contaba la otra vez que…

-Como se atreve a querer verte a solas cuando sabe muy bien que… que…- Resultó evidente que Ron no encontraba nada que justificara su arrebato, la cara se le tiño de un intenso color carmesí, que si Harry lo pensaba bien, hasta el tío Vernon hubiera envidiado.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa. "Ay, ay, si Ginny no me hubiera dicho…" –Bien, me... me voy… ya es la hora y…Hasta luego.

Ron le dirigió una mirada tan desconcertada a Harry que Hermione se fue con la idea de que el pelirrojo debía de haberle dicho algo gracioso sobre ella al ojiverde, pues las risas de este la acompañaron hasta media escalera mas abajo.

No había querido encontrarse con Víktor frente a sus amigos. Ya sabia lo tontos que podía ponerse ese par si la veían con él. Estaba bajando por las escaleras que había entre las paredes de piedra de la heladería y el local de al lado, lo cual era un alivio, ya que el verano estaba resultando sofocante, mas aun teniendo en cuenta que se había pasado la ultima hora en la terraza. Cuando llegó al primer descanso entró por la abertura para ver si encontraba algún saloncito que no estuviera ocupado, ya que en realidad le faltaban 10 minutos para encontrarse con Viktor y no quería ponerse a la vista de ningún par de ojos tremendamente azul-celestes que estuvieran mirando desde la terraza. No es que le importara, pero… Llegó hasta la última puerta sin encontrar ni una abierta, es que a todo el mundo se le había dado por citarse allí. El pasillo doblaba por detrás del último salón y decidió seguir por allí. Resultó que daba a un pasillo que doblaba poco mas adelante para pasar por detrás de los saloncitos. Estaba tan fresco que dobló y se dispuso a caminar hasta el otro extremo, por donde esperaba que siguiera la escalera o se desencontraría con Viktor. No miraría, a ella no le gustarla que lo hicieran asi que… Aunque ella se habría dado cuenta de cerrar la cortina, porque una ventana abierta siempre llama la atención de quien esté pasando, y la ventana por la que estaba pasando estaba abierta, así que por lógica su mirada se dirigió hacia el interior.

Lo primero que vio fue la parte de arriba de una cabeza rubia inclinada. Pero el propietario de esa cabeza se sintiéndose observado levantó los ojos. Unos ojos grises, en los que se leía sorpresa y disgusto. A continuación, mirando mas cerca de la ventana distinguió una cabellera pelirroja, muuy conocida que solo podía pertenecer a una persona, pero… Nah. No la creía capaz, todos en el ED odiaban a Malfoy, más aun los amigos de Harry. Antes de que la castaña siguiera con sus cavilaciones, la dueña de la cabellera se dio vuelta con cara de susto y con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello. Si, era:

-Ginny! ¡¿A que crees que juegas! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí con… Malfoy?

-Primero deja de gritarme que no eres mi madre para hacerlo. Y segundo si pasas aquí adentro te explicaré lo que sucede.

-No soy estúpida, me doy perfecta cuenta de lo que sucede. ¿Así que este…- hizo un gesto de desprecio hacia el rubio que ante ella había vuelto a su gesto de asco y burla de "yo soy superior a ti, asquerosa sangre-impura"- es tu querido amorcito?- Había bajado la voz hasta convertirla en un amenazante susurro y su rostro se parecía mas que nunca al de la severa jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

-Mira Hermione, si no puedes calmarte, hacerte un poco de caso a ti misma cuando decías que debíamos unirnos y escuch…

-Unirnos con la gente de buenas intenciones, no con los partidarios de Voldemort. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes al juntarte con esta serpiente? Lo único que hará, será enroscarte…

-Ya basta! No permitiré que hables de Draco de ese modo, - tanto Hermione como Draco la miraron sorprendidos- Tu no lo conoces ni la mitad de lo que yo lo conozco, realmente hablas de algo que no conoces, así que mejor cállate! Después de todo lo que has dicho acerca de que la gente puede cambiar, no puedo creer que te estés comportando así con él… y conmigo. Y ahora si me permites voy a hacer lo que debí haber hecho al entrar aquí- y sin mas le cerró la ventan en la cara a su amiga, y a continuación, corrió la cortina dejando a Hermione totalmente confundida, enojada y contrariada. ¿Cómo podía ser que su amiga, su dulce Ginny se hubiera transformado en semejante fiera? Y no es que fuera esto lo sorprendente, ya conocía el carácter de Ginny para saber que era de armas tomar, lo sorprendente, y que realmente la enojaba, era que la tratara así por defender a esa basura. Cuando pudo descongelarse de la impresión sufrida, y moverse del frente de la ventana cerrada, su primer impulso fue correr donde sus amigos y contarles las malas nuevas. Pero desistió, si Ron llegaba a enterarse de que su hermanita estaba otra vez de novia, y que encima su novio era Malfoy... Mejor se reunía con Viktor. Miró la hora, por Merlín, Viktor debía estar buscándola.

-------------------------------------------------

Mientras... en el interior del saloncito (y volviendo a Draco y Ginny, xD)

Ginny estaba temblando de furia contenida, termino de cerrar la cortina y se giró a mirar a su defendido. Si no hubiera sido por la situación tensa que acababa de pasar, la expresión de su amorcito la hubiera hecho reír como loca. Draco estaba atónito con la reacción de su, cada vez más adorada, Ginny.

-Nadie, nunca... en toda mi vida nadie me ha defendido así...- no pudo continuar, su valiente defensora se estaba deshaciendo en lagrimas. Se apresuro a abrazarla y ella escondió el rostro en su pecho. Y otra vez ese estúpido orgullo, que ganaba con él? Apretó un poco más el cuerpo tembloroso de Ginny. Le levanto suavemente el rostro tomándole la barbilla. Aun llorando era tan bonita!

Ella lo miró a los ojos, solo allí podía leer los verdaderos sentimientos del rubio. Esos ojos, que parecían estar queriendo ser leídos más profundamente, se estaban acercando mucho a los suyos. Y al fin cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Draco rozando los suyos. El primer beso que se daban! Después de tanto lío, tantos miedos, angustias; y las que habrían de venir. Pero en ese momento solo pensaban en ellos. Se separaron lentamente, casi con pesar. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía mucho mas tranquila. Aun así él le pregunto con la voz lo más calmada que pudo- ¿Gin… Gin, que te sucedió?

-Acabo de gritarle a Herm, a mi amiga.- Draco la miro con desconcierto- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que todo esto significa para mi? Ahora estoy dividida entre el amor que siento por ti- lo soltó sin darse cuenta y siguió hablando como si nada- y la amistad que me une a Herm, a Harry, y... oh por Merlín, no quiero ni pensar en mi hermano.

-Ginny, me acabas de decir que sientes amor por mi!- La cara espantada de la chica le advirtió al muchacho que ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que decía.

Ginny apartó su mirada del rubio. Se lo había dicho! Estúpida!

-Ginny, yo...- Que orgulloso era, por Dios!- Yo también siento amor por ti. Nunca sentí algo así por nadie. Quiero que estemos juntos, pase lo que pase. Pero si esto significa que vayas a ser repudiada por tus amigos, si no quieres continuar con esto... yo... yo lo entenderé.

-Pero de que estas hablando? No podrían apartarme de ti, ni con un hechizo desmemorizante. En serio, lo que haya que enfrentar lo enfrentáremos juntos, a menos que tu seas el que no quiere ser repudiado por tus compañeros Slytherin cuando nos vean juntos.

-No digas tonterías. Que todo Hogwarts se entere, me importa un bledo lo que piensen.- La miró preocupado- Ya estas mejor?

-Si, solo fue la impresión de enfrentarme con Herm, es que no puedo creerlo. Todo este tiempo hablando de cómo la gente podía cambiar, de que debíamos estar unidos entre las casas, y todo para que? Para tratarte de ese modo?

-Ya, Ginny. Es lógico que Granger reaccione así. Que tu y yo hayamos cambiado nuestra forma de relacionarnos no quiere decir que vaya a pasar lo mismo con tus... amigos.- "Y menos con Potter".

-Draco, tu... tu no piensas cambiar la actitud con mi hermano, con Herm, o con Harry, verdad?- Ginny lo miraba directo a los ojos.

Draco no podía mentirle a esos ojitos- Mira, todo esto me esta costando tanto o mas que a ti. Te mentiría si te dijera que de un día para otro voy a andar a los abrazos con tu hermano, con la s... Granger, o con Potter.- Había estado a punto de llamar sangre sucia a la amiga de su "amorcito". Tendría que tener cuidado, ella recién empezaba a confiar en él.- Pero haré lo posible por hacer un alto en las hostilidades, aunque ya has visto como me trató tu hermano, verdad?

-Si, y estoy muy orgullosa de que te hayas contenido de responderle, aunque te diré que eso desconcertó mucho a Ron.

-Bueno, no es mucho lo que hace falta para desconcertar a Wesley!- Draco se estaba riendo de su propio chiste como hacia siempre que se burlaba de algún integrante del trío de oro, cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión ceñuda de Ginny y se detuvo en seco.- Bueno… hay costumbres difíciles de quitar.- La miró con picardía- trataré, si?-

Ginny lo observó y aflojó la expresión, era tan comprador cuando quería!

------------------------------

Uf! Bueno, este chap también es cortito, pero ya lo quiero subir.

**Gracias por sus reviews! **Sus opiniones son muy importantes para seguir y me dan empuje para sentarme y escribir.

Por ultimo, pero no menos importante, les quiero recomendar, si es que les gusta llorar... de la risa, un par de fics. Uno desde la perspectiva de Draco: "Lindas vacaciones?" de Eugenia Malfoy; el otro desde la perspectiva de Ginny: "Mi vida como Draco Malfoy" de Boni.


End file.
